¡Y tu más!
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: En una reunión de antiguos alumnos de Sherlock, John descubre un secreto de Mycroft y aprovechará ese gran secreto. Al ser descubierto, Mycroft y Sherlock se tirarán mierda con John de árbitro. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


_**¡Esta historia ha sido beteada por Hatsherlocked! Además ella me ha dado algunas ideas y se lo agradezco! 33**_

* * *

 **¡Y TU MÁS!**

Desde que Sherlock se había convertido en una especie de fenómeno nacional (e incluso mundial) recibía muchísimo correo de todas partes del país y las cartas se amontonaban todos los días en la mesa.

El detective no estaba interesado en responder a ellas, ni tan siquiera las leía pero John, que quería mantener una imagen, se encargaba de responder a la gran mayoría. Incluso había ideado un sistema para identificar las cartas de seguidores de las de acosadores.

Aquellas cartas que tenían una caligrafía clara y limpia y no tenía ningún tipo de dibujo, ni de emoticonos, etc., eran cartas de seguidores que querían hacer preguntas acerca de los casos que había resuelto o de sus métodos de deducción. Las demás, eran de fanáticas que le pedían a Sherlock cosas indecentes a cual peor, y todas parecían menores cosa que le traumaba a Sherlock aún más.

En una ocasión, John rasgó un sobre de color violeta cuya caligrafía estaba hecha a ordenador y decidió leerla.

" _Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué tal compañero? ¡Nos gustaría informarte de que haremos una reunión de antiguos alumnos! Nuestra promoción fue del año 1995, ¿recuerdas que buenos años fueron aquellos? ¿Te gustaría recordarlo? Ven a disfrutar de una cena contigo y tu pareja. ¡No te olvides de confirmar en este número de teléfono 0459-9789546"_

John cogió el teléfono y llamó para confirmar su asistencia y la de Sherlock. Ahora solo tocaba convencer a su pareja.

 **[** … **]**

Sherlock salió del baño con el pijama puesto y secándose la cabeza con una toalla, entró al cuarto, tiró la toalla a un rincón y se metió bajo las sábanas, capturando su móvil de la mesita de noche. John estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro bajo la luz de la lamparita.

Sherlock se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, apretando hasta que John alzó la mano para poder abrazarlo y dejar que se acomodara sobre su pecho, teniendo que dejar el libro olvidado en la mesita de noche.

—Oye… —comentó John acariciándole sus rizos.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente, diciéndole que le estaba prestando atención.

—He recibido una carta a tu nombre, van a hacer una reunión de antiguos alumnos. He llamado para confirmar nuestra asistencia.

—¿Por qué? No vamos a ir —le dijo Sherlock sorprendido.

—Claro que vamos a ir Sherlock, ¡es una cena de reencuentro!

—¿Para reencontrarme con quién? —preguntó mirándole.

—Con tus compañeros de clase, tonto… —dijo acariciándole el rostro.

—No quiero volver a verlos —se quejó —. No.

John sonrió.

—Ya está confirmado, lo siento.

—¿Y nada te hará cambiar de opinión? —dijo colocándose sobre él.

—Nada.

—¿Ni el sexo?

—Ni el sexo.

—Ya… —dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

Le beso los labios mientras movía la m no sobre su pantalón, apretando la zona haciendo suspirar a John.

John cerró los ojos y se recostó contra las almohadas dejando que Sherlock besara su torso, su estómago y que le bajara los pantalones y la ropa interior par a que se introdujera su miembro en su boca.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo gimió el nombre de Sherlock a voz de grito, apretando los rizos en su agarra y empujando las caderas contra la boca del detective.

Sherlock tragó y se tumbó de nuevo sobre John.

—Iremos a esa cena —le dijo John mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

—Pero…

—Cariño, piensa en la satisfacción que sentirás cuando todos vean lo bien que te fue en la vida. Estoy casi seguro que todos pueden tenerlo mucho peor que tú.

Sherlock suspiró y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Vale… —murmuró —. Pero quiero algo a cambio, ¿vale?

—¿Sexo?

—No. Quiero pasar más tiempo en la morgue contigo.

—Que romántico eres —suspiró John antes de apagar la luz.

Los días pasaron con la normalidad que se podía dar en ellos y aunque Sherlock había intentado varias veces intentar convencer a John para no ir, era el que más ansioso estaba. El sábado, el día de la cena, se pasó toda la mañana eligiendo que ropa ponerse. John también lo había decidido durante una hora pero Sherlock llevaba unas tres y aún no se acababa de decidir.

—Ponte la morada —le dijo John al oído.

Sherlock se frotó la barbilla y la cogió del armario, superponiéndosela sobre el torso.

—No estoy seguro…

—Es la que más ajustada te queda —le dijo John —. Y cuando vengas te la arrancaré con los dientes…

Sherlock sonrió con malicia y sin dudarlo se la colocó. John suspiró al verle y le abrochó los botones de la camisa a excepción de los dos primeros, acariciando la piel expuesta con los dedos.

—Mmm… Dios, Sherlock —suspiró.

Este sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Vamos. Esta noche tendrás tanto como quieras de mi —susurró.

Salieron de la casa y llegaron al instituto en un taxi. En la fachada del instituto ponía "BIENVENIDOS PROMOCIÓN 1989-1995".

—Pensé que iba a ser un sitio más…

—¿Pijo? —preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja —. Es privado pero es de los mas normalitos que hay —explicó —. Ah… Ahí está Sarah Michaels, se acostó con toda la clase.

—¿Y contigo? —preguntó John haciéndose el ofendido.

—Ni lo intentó, según ella "era demasiado raro y maricón" como para intentarlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

John suspiró y le agarró la mano con fuerza. Sarah, que estaba en la puerta, le miró sorprendida.

—Vaya… Sherlock Holmes, que grata… Sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? Confirmaron mi llegada, no es una sorpresa.

John rió entre dientes y espero a que la chica los tachara de la lista antes de entrar en el instituto.

—Así que también los desquiciabas a todos…

Sherlock lo empujó suavemente y fueron hasta el gimnasio que era de donde provenía la música.

Los invitados estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos de no más de dos o tres personas y como Sherlock pudo comprobar se habían juntado en los mismos grupitos que cuando eran adolescentes.

—Alcohol, necesito alcohol —dijo Sherlock antes de dirigirse con rapidez a una de las mesas que tenía las bebidas.

John rio y le siguió, se sirvió también un vaso generoso de whisky solo y se fue con Sherlock a un lado del gimnasio bajo un foco.

—Cuéntame —pidió el rubio —. Seguro que conoces todos sus secretos.

—¿Qué clase de detective sería si no los supiera? —dijo Sherlock sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y observó a cada uno de los invitados —. Mira, ¿ves a ese pelirrojo de pelo largo? —John asintió —. Solía llevarse a todas las chicas de calle, aunque yo siempre dije que era gay. Nadie me hizo caso, al parecer creía que yo era un envidioso pero…

Un hombre mucho más alto de acercó a él y le presionó el brazo con cariño. John rió.

—Siempre tengo razón —dijo Sherlock orgulloso —. ¿La chica morena? Preñada con 16, pero logró acabar los estudios porque la madre le crio el hijo. Aquellos gemelos, jugadores de rugby, el uso de anabolizantes les provocó un encogimiento de testículos y miembro viril. El enfado por su falta de potencia sexual lo pagaron conmigo ya que una vez en las duchas se fijaron en que tenía mucho más que ellos.

John rió entre dientes, aunque paró pues Sherlock se quedó mirando al vacío. Acortó la distancia y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza pero no cambió su expresión. John se colocó frente a él y le agarró de las mejillas.

—Cielo —susurró.

—Necesito salir de aquí un rato, solo un rato —murmuró.

John se separó un poco y vio como Sherlock salía a uno de los pasillos, le siguió a la carrera. El detective estaba apoyado en la pared y tomaba respiraciones lentas.

—Lo siento, no pretendía recordarte…

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Y John vio allí una sonrisa sincera no una para que le dejara en paz.

—Me pegaron muchas veces pero, siendo sincero, los mejores años de mi vida ocurrieron en el instituto —murmuró —. No tenía amigos pero no me hacían falta, el laboratorio de química era completo y los profesores, probablemente porque les daba pena, me dejaban usarlo en los recreos y en las horas libres. Era muy bueno en deporte, lo que dejaba sorprendido a todos mis compañeros. E incluso tenía pretendientas, lo que enfadó también a muchos —dijo riéndose.

John se rio y negó con la cabeza. Se aproximó a él y le besó con cariño.

—Te quiero —susurró.

—Y yo —dijo Sherlock sonriéndole.

Sherlock se estiró y le cogió de la mano, aún no le apetecía entrar de nuevo al gimnasio así que caminó con John por los pasillos del instituto. El rubio se entretuvo en mirar las paredes, todas ellas llenas de fotos de antiguos alumnos anteriores a la época de Sherlock. El grupo de cocina, de música, incluso había una del grupo de teatro.

Fue cuando John se detuvo y se acercó a la fotografía. Acababa de ver algo que era imposible. La fotografía no tenía muy buena calidad, pero podía ver los rostros de los integrantes y el tema de la obra, " _Papá Louis y Papá Carl_ ". En el grupo había cuatro chicas y dos chicos. Uno de ellos, el más alto de todos, llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta blanca. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Aunque no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, tenía una nariz afilada, cejas finas, ojos azules… Y el pelo corto, despeinado y teñido de rubio platino.

—¿Ese es Mycroft? —preguntó John alzando las cejas.

—¿Uh? —Sherlock parecía distraído y se volvió para mirarle.

John señaló a la foto.

—Está sonriendo pero juraría que este es tu hermano —le dijo John sorprendido.

Sherlock se acercó a la fotografía y asintió, algo aburrido.

—Sí, es él. Estudió en el mismo instituto que yo, John —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Pero que hace con una fotografía con el grupo de teatro?

—¿En serio John? —preguntó Sherlock alzando las cejas —. ¿Qué va a hacer ahí si no? —murmuró.

John sonrió con superioridad, descolgó la foto y lo metió dentro de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole confundido.

—Voy a divertirme un rato la próxima vez que venga tu hermano a vernos —le dijo —. ¿Nos vamos? Te invito a cenar al tailandés y prometo una noche de sexo como tú quieras —le susurró al oído.

Sherlock sonrió y le besó antes de cogerle de la mano y salir del instituto a paso ligero.

Cuando llegó a casa, ya de madrugada dado que había estado ocupado con Sherlock, colgó el cuadro en la pared al lado de la cara sonriente que estaba pintada en la pared y esperó.

Las visitas de Mycroft eran una vez por semana y aunque a John siempre le parecían demasiado frecuentes, ahora la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

El jueves, Mycroft llegó. John casi saltó en el asiento y fue rápidamente a hacer té. Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista de moda y accesorios femenina.

—Hola querido hermano —saludó Mycroft a su llegada —. John.

El médico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —saludó animado mientras sacaba la bandeja con el té y las pastas.

Mycroft le miró fijamente pero no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

—Veo que te encuentras perfectamente —le dijo.

—Exacto, así que ya puedes irte —dijo aburrido escondiéndose tras la revista.

Mycroft bufó y alzó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil. John sonrió de oreja a oreja. Listo.

El político pasó del rojo granate al pálido de enfermedad antes de volver a recuperar su color normal. Bajó la vista hacia su hermano y tosió para que le hiciera caso.

—Las galletas —dijo John en voz alta antes de ir a la cocina.

Cuando entró en la cocina esperó dos segundos antes de asomarse con cautela al salón. Mycroft había cogido el cuadro y se disponía a meterlo en la maletín.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó John entrando en el salón.

Mycroft dio un salto y soltó la foto que le dio a Sherlock en la cara.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó Sherlock, se lo apartó de la cara y se levantó agarrándolo, apartándolo de la vista de su hermano.

—Eso es una foto trucada, sí —murmuró en voz alta —. Es evidente que es una falsificación.

John le miró enarcando una ceja, obviamente no se lo creía. Mycroft suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien —gruñó —. Es… Todo hacemos burradas en la adolescencia, yo no iba a hacer menos pero estoy muy arrepentido de eso y jamás se volvió a repetir. Solo que ese grupo necesitaba gente y yo me ofrecí…

—¿Pero qué dices? —le dijo Sherlock sorprendido —. Si querías estudiar arte dramático, incluso tenías un nombre artístico "Phil Proctor", pero una mala ley contra los homosexuales te terminó de convencer para estudiar política…

—¡Pero eso John no tenía que saberlo! —gritó ofendido Mycroft.

John se reía a carcajada limpia, muy orgulloso del poder que tenía en esos instantes.

—Bueno, ¡tampoco es tan malo! —le dijo Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No es tan malo? ¡Pues que sepas John que Sherlock es un excelente bailarín! Fue a clases y todo en su adolescencia.

El rubio le miró sorprendido, pero no comentó nada. Dejaría que acabaran.

—Pues que sepas, listo, que tú le tienes miedo a las muñecas de porcelana. ¡Se las dabas a Readbeard para que las escondiera! ¡Estuve semanas sin postre porque mamá pensó que era yo! —le gritó Sherlock.

—¡Y por tu culpa yo me quedé sin postre después! ¡Chivato!

—¡Pues tú tienes que atarte los zapatos tres veces antes de salir de tu casa! ¡Y golpeas tu paraguas contra el suelo 18 veces antes de abrir la puerta! —le dijo Sherlock señalándolo con el dedo índice.

John se sentó en el sillón, cogió su taza de té y les observó viendo cómo se lanzaban secretos el uno al otro como si fuese una pelota de tenis.

—¡Tú dormías con una lucecita porque tenías miedo a la oscuridad! —le acusó Mycroft que cada vez estaba más sofocado.

—¡A ti te gustaba ponerte faldas! ¡Como al tío Rudy!

—¡Eso era por el teatro!

—¡Mis cojones por el teatro! —gritó Sherlock y John no pudo evitar reírse —. ¡Lo hacías cuando nuestros padres se iban de viaje!

—¡Tú no te cambiabas los calzoncillos durante los casos! ¡Aunque duraran días o semanas! —exclamó Mycroft.

—¡Eso es porque me daban suerte! —le gritó Sherlock —. ¡Tú conservar tu manta de bebé! ¡Y sigues durmiendo con ella! —gritó.

—¡Cuando conociste a Anderson te pareció atractivo! Por Dios te la cascaste pensando en él, ¡te oí!

Sherlock se puso rojo como un tomate y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Pues a ti te gusta Lestrade desde hace años! ¡Vas suspirando por las esquinas su nombre y no te atreves a acercarte! –gritó.

John ensanchó su sonrisa desde el sofá y continuó bebiendo su taza de té. Jamás hubiera pensado que sería tan sencillo descubrir los secretos de los hermanos Holmes, ¿y quién era él para interrumpirles?

—¡Cuando tenías seis años te…! —continuó Mycroft.

 **FIN**


End file.
